The method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to information analysis and specifically relates to a system and method for presenting the information of interest of an end user in the preferred writing style of the end user.
The world-wide web contains billions of web pages of information. In addition, a large amount of information is also stored on enterprise systems, public and commercial databases, etc. As the number of information sources increase, identifying or finding the information of interest is requiring more time and becoming increasingly difficult for a user. There is a market need to find and present the information of interest to a user from one or more of the aforementioned sources of information.
In order to provide to the user his/her information of interest, culled from a body of source information in an acceptable amount of time, co-pending patent application titled “Capturing reading style”, Patent application No. 1819/CHE/2005 filed in India on Dec. 13, 2005 illustrates a method of capturing the reading style of a user, wherein the reading style is a set of one or more declared patterns. A declared pattern contains a set of source components. The user declares patterns from source components. There are different kinds of source components such as sentences, paragraphs, etc. Co-pending patent application “Pattern Generation”, generates equivalent patterns that includes all the manifestations of the declared pattern of an end user's reading style, thereby providing the ability to comprehensively and accurately determine the information of interest from an information source.
When the information of interest has been determined using the method and system disclosed in patent application titled “Capturing Reading Styles”, the information of interest needs to be presented to the end user in the user's preferred style of presentation. There is an unmet market need to present the above information interest in the preferred presentation style of the end user.